videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang TV World Fighters
Boomerang TV World Fighters is a video game for the PlayStation 2, based on the Latin American Boomerang channel. It was released in Latin America on September 24th, 2007 by Empire Interactive. It was also planned to be released in America on November 19th, 2007 by Valcon Games, but this release was cancelled. However, the game was released in America and Canada by Hudson Soft on June 14th, 2009 with the name changed to World Fighters. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Namco's 1995 arcade game, The Outfoxies. Each battle takes place in a large arena, but there are also weapons to pick up. However, if you get hit once, you lose your weapon. By holding the L buttons, you can block for a short period of time, measured by a bar on the screen (the bar recharges when you're not blocking). There is also a special attack bar on the screen, and it can even be charged up to two bars full and even three bars full (special attacks are different to each character, how many bars are full, and even which weapon the player is holding). Health is measured in percentages, but it works differently to Super Smash Bros.: each player starts with 100% health, and it goes down from there. Reception Upon release in America, the game did not receive much reception, but the reviews that were out there were overall positive. IGN rated it 8/10, and said "A fun fighting game, with enough differences from Super Smash Bros. to make the purchase worthwhile". Characters * Ben 10 * Captain Planet * Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Johnny Bravo * Yogi Bear * Boo-boo Bear * Fred Flintstone * Samurai Jack * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Bonk (Bonk's Adventure) * Master Higgins (Adventure Island) * Bomberman Differences between the Latin American and American versions * The Latin American release is only in Spanish & Portuguese, and the American release is only in English & French. * Since Hudson Soft published the game in America, Bonk from Bonk's Adventure, Master Higgins from Adventure Island, and Bomberman were added as playable characters. Captain Planet and Boo-Boo Bear were also removed from the American release. * The American release contains product placement for Pepsi products: Pepsi (original, Caffeine Free, Diet, Caffeine Free Diet, Diet Vanilla, Diet Lime, Wild Cherry, Diet Wild Cherry, Max, One), Tropicana Twister (Blue Raspberry Rush, Cherry Berry Blast, Orange Strawberry Banana Burst, Strawberry Kiwi Cyclone, Tropical Fruit Fury), and Slice (Orange, Diet Orange, Grape, Strawberry, Peach) soda was advertised on billboards in the game. Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PlayStation 2 Category:2009 Category:2009 video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang Games Category:Pepsi Category:Pepsi Games Category:Hudson Soft Category:Hudson Soft Games